Dice Guild Wiki
Welcome to the Dice Guild Wiki Tabletop Role-playing group of friends. We enjoy exploring dungeons, forest and ruins. We enjoy playing 5e, Pokemon Tabletop United, and other homebrew games. What is it that the Dice Guild does? The Die Guild is a group of friends that play Dungeons and Dragons. On the channel the Die Guild plays D&D 5e, Pokemon Tabletop United and some other games. The channel usually will consist of Shotte, SirZero and MeghanMayy. Other newcomers and guests will appear to join in the fun. Campaigns Pokemon Tabletop, League of Stars - Status: Ongoing - Start Date: 09/07/19 D&D 5E: Tomb of Annihilation - Status: Ongoing - Start Date: 09/22/19 D&D 5E: Ghosts of Saltmarsh - Status: Ongoing - Start Date: 09/22/19 Pokemon Tabletop, Adventures of the Seekers - Status: Ongoing - Start Date: 11/03/19 Adventures in Orizon: An Adventurer's Beginnings - Status: Comming 1/15/20 Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands - Status: Concluded - Start Date: 04/10/18 - End Date: 10/29/19 D&D 5E: Tomb of Annihilation Irl - Status: Concluded - Start Date: 02/16/19 - End Date: 06/29/19 WarTale - Status: Concluded - Start Date: 07/2019 - End Date: 09/2019 Pokemon Tabletop: Ercam Region - Status: Concluded - Start Date: 08/10/15 - End Date: 11/16/16 Members * Shotte - James * SirZero - Cameron * MeghanMayy- Meghan * Xtremetko41- Travis * TheNabster * Salem * Mrjohill * Xman227 * Rae M * Couchcollin * Biohazard01 * Osion * Bracydios16 * Diphda Khael * Curio Cat * Stellarfire * Johnathan * Robot * Googieman * Owen Deathstalker Reviews * GM has worked with me (when I am not a member of a campaign) often to test events before challenging his players in a session. He frequently asks for what is effective and what needs improvement in his sessions as well as with practice sessions I've experienced. GM encourages players to get deep into their roles to enhance the lore of the campaign, potentially developing players' improv and acting. In addition to detailed story work, the GM often brings special visuals or assets to utilize, such as self-made art for a character class or technique. There is always a unique touch to his campaigns and I look forward to the next time I can join one! -Casey DeWitt * ''I have played games with this GM for over 2 years and he is a fantastic GM and is only improving. He is always asking for improvements and advice and prioritizes the player experience above all else. He encourages his players to get into their characters and help shape the story and the world. He does so much extra work on the story and worlds of his games, as well as bringing unique art and assets that brings that extra bit of character to all his games. He's also affected me as a GM as well, I can say that about many others as well. I was still getting into tabletop games when I joined one of his games, so he had the earliest impact on me. This GM has shown me the importance of the player experience and is a big reason why I prioritize player fun over all else as a GM. I love playing his games and hope to continue to do so for a long time! -''Cameron Stewart Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse